


我被高富秃威胁了24

by Maoj



Category: 18禁 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoj/pseuds/Maoj





	我被高富秃威胁了24

图透从耳朵往下一路舔咬啃，一手抚摸着弄宓的长发，一手悄悄地解开了弄宓裤子的纽扣，滑向他屁/股。  
弄宓无措地闭上眼，认命似的，双手紧紧地拽着床单。  
图透在他锁骨啃了一个红印子，抬头看他的反应轻笑了一声，他笑着说：“宝贝，干嘛呢，又想我强/暴你啊。”  
说完了，他还色/情地轻舔他一边的乳/头，把他舔湿了舔硬了，成了一颗“红豆”，却冷待另一边的乳/头。  
弄宓不由地深吸了一口气，下体一热。听到他的话，他小声说：“没有！嗯！”  
图透在弄宓屁股活动的手伸向了前面，揉捏着女穴外露的小豆豆，弄宓身体猛地僵直了，身体像是通电了似得，身体被刺激得弯下腰，双腿绷直着。这种从未受过的刺激，引得他呻吟不止。  
图透把他身体硬掰开，让他双腿大开，面对自己，把湿哒哒的手举在面前，说：“宝贝，你很想要呢。想要就说出来。来，叫我老公。”  
弄宓一听，红着脸转过头不看他，老公什么的，真的叫不出来，太羞耻了。  
“嗯！”弄宓叫道。图透这时突然更用力的摩擦他敏感又脆弱的小豆豆，整个身体都颤抖起来。  
“宝贝，听话。还是你又想我强暴你吗？你喜欢这样我也可以，等下你怎么哭叫求饶，我都不会轻点更不会停下，我会彻底肏开你的女穴，一整晚。”  
弄宓一听，眼神有点害怕，昨晚他真的很痛，他忙说：“不，嗯！不要！你不要这样。”  
“那就不要这幅不情愿的样子，来，宝贝，帮我脱衣服。”  
弄宓顿了一下，手放开了皱成一团的床单，图透一直在弄他下面，于是他只能颤着手给图透艰难地解上衣的扣子。解了才三颗，他就受不住身体一僵，下面一股热流喷出来，他高潮了。  
弄宓难堪地抖了一下。图透把他的手拽下来按在他鼓起大包的地方上，喘着粗气对他说：“淫水流那么多了，想让我肏你，就解这里，快点！”  
弄宓想合起腿来，被按住，硬着头皮解放了图透腿间的“巨龙”。他看着红涨着的大物，他害怕了，真的要进那畸形的地方吗，他那里很小，不会被弄死吧。  
在弄宓发愣的时候，图透他的大家/伙顶着那湿热的穴口跃跃欲试，弄宓感到那触感时还没做出反应，图透就猛地顶进去了。  
“啊！不要！出去！好痛！”弄宓尖叫道，手推着身上的人，身体一直在后缩。  
虽然弄宓刚刚高潮过，穴道很湿滑，但是弄宓的那地方比一般的女性要小一些，图透的家伙挺大的，就这么进去了，连处子膜都没弄破。  
害怕，羞耻的情绪占了上风，弄宓手脚并用挣扎起来。  
弄宓的地儿小，痛的何止是他，图透的家伙也被挤的发疼。而且都进去了，忍到了现在都进去了，哪还能出去。  
图透使力把人双手都压在床上，后腰用力狠心撞进去，弄宓再次尖叫了一声，身体剧烈颤抖，那大大的眼睛水雾氤氲起来。  
图透停下来了，他感受到有液体流出来，应是处子膜破了。  
他吻着弄宓安抚道：“我进去了宝贝，你是我的女人了。”吻着的同时，他也缓慢地深入浅出，带出了点点的血迹，他的家伙虽然是进去了，但还是紧的发疼。  
“好痛！唔，呜！”弄宓哭道。他感觉下面被撕裂开来了，火辣辣的疼，像是有一铁棍捅进了柔软的血肉。他被图透压的死死的，挣脱不开，只能被他肏进去为所欲为，委屈地哭出来。  
“第一次都会痛的宝贝，抽开来了就好了。”图透喘着气说。  
图透一边抽动着下体，一边叼着他的乳/头研磨。他一手摁着他，一手抚慰他的前端。  
抽插了三十分钟才好了不少，两人都松了口气。于是图透开始把他的腿拉的更开，加速进出他的小穴 。  
床晃动起来了，交叠的两人人负距离接触，整个房间回荡着啪啪拍打肉壁的声音，呻吟声和喘气声。  
弄宓被弄的浑身湿了，哼哼唧唧的呻吟。等一小时后，他尖叫的射在了图透的胸膛，图透才压着他射进去了里面。  
两人喘着气看着彼此，吻了起来。  
图透不想压着弄宓，他吻着吻着，就把弄宓拉起来，让他坐在他的腿上。  
图透把弄宓敞开的白衣脱了，抚摸着他的长发和细腰，弄宓一开始保守的扶着他的肩，后来他搂住了他的脖子，最后在图透亲吻低头亲吻她的乳头时，手抚摸上了图透的发。当他被图透吸的全身过电的时候，他一激动，攥紧他的发，然后他低头看着手里质量超好的假发。  
图透突然感觉头顶凉凉，抬头就看到他的假发，他脸黑了黑。曾经他被人恶意的掀开假发，现在流传的秃顶图都是那时拍的。虽然他不至于崩溃，但是被人拿来搞笑和娱乐，谁会开心地叫好呢。所以他不喜甚至对别人碰他的假发有阴影。虽然他当时他只是摆了黑脸色，但后来他悄悄地整了那个人，顺便赚了一大波流量。  
弄宓尴尬的不知如何是好，鸵鸟心理的他，重新帮他戴回去，弄好假发，并小声说了一句：“对不起。”  
图透哼了一声，沉声道：“抬起屁股！”  
弄宓疑惑又心虚地抬起来，想着他可能生气了，不让他坐他腿上。他抬起了屁股，起身想离开他的腿上。  
然后他感觉有一根硬硬的东西顶着他一片狼藉的小穴，他发愣停下的时间，图透嵌着他的腰，全根顶进去了。  
“唔！”弄宓叫了一声，他被重新按在了他的腿上，重力之下，那根东西一直往深处钻。  
图透沉声说：“你自己动，或者我把你肏晕，你选一个让我消气。”  
弄宓感受着身体深处越来越硬的家伙，在心里流泪。  
图透说完了也没等他答应，就着连体的姿势翻身，跟马达似的快速抽动。  
弄宓吃痛地呻吟，连忙喊道：“我自己动！”  
弄宓重新回到图透的腿上，扶着他的肩膀，低头缓缓抬起屁股，然后呻吟着坐下。  
弄宓低头让头发遮住他涨红的脸色。  
图透抚摸着他的细腰把他摁下去，吩咐道：“不要撩拨我，坐到底。”  
弄宓于是哼哼唧唧的抬上坐下，委屈地咬着下唇。  
弄宓觉得时间很漫长，他觉得腰很酸，大腿也很累。他动作越来越慢。  
弄宓坐在他腿上喘着气休息以待下一轮时，图透黑着眼，钳制着他的腰 ，开始从下往上冲撞他的女穴。  
“唔！不要，我在动！”弄宓搂着他的脖子承受越来越深入的侵/犯。  
图透不发一言，就沉默地实在地肏他。直到把他肏射，虚脱地趴在他身上。  
弄宓气还没喘着，想到一个问题，他惊道：“你没戴套？”  
图透把他压下来，低声说：“嗯！怎么了，你会怀孕？”  
“我不知道......”  
图透亲吻着他，弄宓躲着他继续问：“到时候出人命怎么办？”他想起，图透射了好多东西给他。  
图透平静地说：“有了就生下来。”  
“可是我是男的，以后.....”  
“你也是女人。”图透说完就堵住了他的嘴，开始下一轮。  
这下弄宓没法说话了，等他能好好喘气的时候，图透又进入了他，接下来只剩下力气呻吟。  
弄宓的一只大腿被拉高，侧着身子被进入，他只能揪着床单，边呻吟边哀求道：“我真的不行了，嗯！下下边....唔！都麻了！”已经在床上折腾快三个小时了，昨晚才做过一次，今天又来，弄宓他吃不消了。  
图透却绕过他的问题，问他：“我是谁？”  
“啊？”弄宓被问懵了。  
图透边肏着他，边提示他：“我是你的谁？”  
“丈夫。”弄宓说。  
“所以你应该叫我什么？”  
弄宓脸又红了，原来在这里等着他呢。  
图透看着他羞红了脸，下体更硬了，加快了速度在他体内四处冲撞。  
弄宓被他这动作弄的哀叫连连，最后小声告饶：“老.....公，我我真的不行了呜。”  
图透看着弄宓被欺负得红了双眼带着泪花，感到羞耻又只能无助地张开双腿，揪着床单让他进出。他爱死了他这幅模样。  
他下身越来越热了，他得寸进尺的继续逼他：“说‘老公肏我，快射我里面。’我就放过你，快说，不然我们继续下去。”  
弄宓被晃的难受，嘴一撇，眼泪就流下来了。他有点崩溃，带着哭腔不管不顾的说：“老公......肏我，唔！快射里面，嗯！”  
图透一听，压身亲了下他的眼泪，低笑了声：“这可是你说的。”  
图透放下他的腿，就着这连体的姿势，把他翻过去，露出白玉无瑕的背部，柔顺的长发披散开来，还有一些被汗液黏在背上。  
他把那些背上黏糊在一块的头发拨开，让他没那么难受。接着他亲着他的背，拉着他的腿更快更深入的进入他的女穴。  
在身下人带着哭腔的求饶中射了进去。  
“出去，你压着我难受。”弄宓有气无力的说。图透的家伙还在里面，他害怕他再来。  
图透把他脸上黏糊的头发拨在一边，温柔地说：“好。”那家伙出后，引得弄宓呻吟了几声，弄宓感觉自己的下体透风了，真的被肏开了。  
弄宓埋怨地瞪了他一眼，然后他在图透的抚摸中很快睡着了。


End file.
